Deadly Training
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Hilary's vacation will go wrong in the worst way possible.  And Mr. Dickenson's training plans go awry in the most impossible way there is.  Dinosaurs don't really exist... right?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__: Hello wonderful people! I have decided to put this kinda-sorta crossover under the beyblade section, after over-analyzing, and over-thinking, and blah blah blah. I guess, um, just please let me know (nicely!) if you think it's in the right or wrong place. Thanks!_

_Btw, I hope you like it! :3 I've been working on and off on this story for almost a year, lol. Any feedback would be much appreciated!_

_**Warning**__: There will be some swearing. Just saying. And this will be a mature-level story. From a not-so-quite mature person XD But seriously, it's not the usual humor. At all. It's actually gonna have mature themes in it._

_**Dedications**__: I dedicate this to anyone who will like it!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Beyblade or Jurassic Park or dinosaurs or bladers or islands or planes. I do own my mind, which is scary enough, thank you._

Hilary sighed joyfully; she was finally going on a vacation! It had been so long since she had one, and all she had to do now was wait to get there.

She was on her way to some remote island that looked wonderful in the brochures. After trying, unsuccessfully, to book a flight herself, she asked Mr. Dickenson for help. Let's just say he did help, but he seemed uneasy when he called her back with the good news. She remembered how he asked if she was _sure_ she really wanted to go there, and to be safe if she does. _What did he think, that I'd be afraid of some lizards or something? I can handle myself._

Yawning, she decided to lean back, and go to sleep.

xxx

Mr. Dickenson was sure he was overanalyzing of course. Hilary was a big girl, she can take care of herself. Although, it _was_ a bit worrying that he couldn't get through to anyone. He did some research on the island, and read all about the rumors surrounding it. People were talking about _dinosaurs_ for crying out loud. But, they were only rumors right?

Besides, it looked like the perfect place for the teams to train.

He reached for the phone to call Tyson with the news.

xxx

A phone rang at the dojo. Grandpa Granger, being the only person inside on this wonderful day, answered.

"Yo, it's Grandpa Granger, at your service!"

"Oh, what a nice surprise! Good to hear you Grandpa. Say, is Tyson there? Tell him it's Mr. Dickenson."

"You got it, homeboy! I'll go get him right now!" Mr. Dickenson could hear him yell in the background. "Hey Tyson, my homeboy! Mr. D is on the phone for you!"

Tyson picked up the phone. "Hello? Mr. D?"

"Good morning Tyson, how have you been?"

"Um, fine, uh, what's up?"

"Listen, how would you like to go to a different location to train for the next tournament? I'm sure you'd love the change," Mr. Dickenson paused to wipe his brow nervously, "I know _just_ the place where you and all your friends can train without outside distractions-"

"Mr. Dickenson?"

"Yes?"

"I'd love to go, but you don't have to make it sound like a sales pitch."

"I'm sorry Tyson, my boy, but I'm glad you'll go. I was thinking of sending a few teams with you on my private jet, if that's ok."

"Sure, that's fine by me. We can all have practice beybattles!"

"Whatever you like. I'll make the arrangements for the plane now, I'll let you go tell your team. Goodbye Tyson."

"Bye, Mr. D!"

xxx

Hilary awoke with a scream. Willing herself to calm down, she realized she was still on the plane. When she looked around, however, she froze. The pilot was missing, and the plane was stuck in a tree.

"What's going on? Why am I in a tree? Where's my pilot?" Panic was rising, and she didn't like it one bit.

She was pacing nervously, praying that the pilot was just playing a joke on her.

When Hilary found some blood and an arm directly beneath the plane, she doubted it was a prank.

"I-I need to get out of here," she began to tell herself. The talking out loud seemed to help. She rummaged through the items on the plane, seeing what she could bring with her. Food, water bottles, guns-

Guns! "Why are there guns? Was the pilot going to hunt some birds and lizards?"

On an impulse, she took a small handgun and a rifle, with the hope that they were fully loaded. "Just in case I starve or something…"

On her way to the exit, she found a note:

_Just went to scope the damage on the exterior, and see if there are any food sources nearby. I will be right back._

Hilary glanced dully at the ground. "Well, your arm kept the promise. Where's the rest of you? Do I dare find out? Do I dare leave the plane?"

She heard a bone-chilling sound in the distance. "I dare to get far away from that noise." Her gut wrenched as she climbed down quickly.

xxx

"Sweet, this island training idea sounds fun!" Max said excitedly.

Ray smiled. "So which island will it be at? The Bahamas? Galapagos Islands? Hawaii?"

Tyson shrugged. "Mr. Dickenson didn't tell me. But the Bahamas would be SWEET!"

Kai didn't say anything. While Tyson was rambling on and on about this training paradise, Kai called Tala. Not that anyone noticed. He didn't call for any reason in particular, of course. Just to, possibly, figure out where he'd be spending all his time. Tala promised to call back shortly, so Kai would wait for it.

xxx

Mr. Dickenson was just finishing up the jet arrangements when the phone rang. "Ah, I wonder who that may be?" He reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Dickenson."

"Good afternoon Tala! How are you doing, my boy? It's been a while since we talked-" 

"Where are all the teams training?" Tala was to the point, as always.

"Oh, you heard already? Well, this year I decided it would be fun for the bladers to have a change of scenery, so I am jetting the teams out to an island that is nice and secluded to make sure there will not be any interruptions-" 

"What island, Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well, it is called Isla Sorna. In fact, Hilary should be there already. Did you by chance want to join the teams in training there? I can arrange-" 

"No thanks, we'll pass. Talk to you later."

Tala hung up before Mr. D could respond.

xxx

Kai's phone rang silently. He glanced at his team, all of whom were still chattering excitedly about their island training, and walked out of the room.

"Kai! Where are you going?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Hn." His team heard the back door open and close. He put the phone to his ear.

"Kai." 

"Tala." 

A few moments of silence passed. Kai's patience was beginning to run thin. "Well? What's going on?"

"I'm making Ian look it up. But what I do know so far is that it's called Isla Sorna, or whatever. Oh, and that Hilary is there. Who was Hilary again?"

Kai facepalmed. "Hilary is our coach."

"Oh, right, of course, I knew that. I was just messing with you is all."

"Right," Kai said, not believing a word he was hearing. "Anyway. The island?"

"Oh yes. Ian says that there are-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME IAN? THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kai gripped the phone tighter. "What's impossible?"

Tala sighed. "I don't believe this, I don't believe this. Does EVERY site say this, Ian? Seriously? Why? Why don't you know? WHAT KIND OF HACKER _ARE_ YOU?"

Kai's patience was running thinner. "TALA WHAT IS GOING ON?"

He heard a sigh from the other end. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes! That's the reason I called, dumbass."

"The island has dinosaurs."

Kai sighed. "You must be kidding me."

"That's what the sites say. Believe it or not."

"I choose not."

"What do you think Hilary would say, right now?"

xxx

"Oh my god, dinosaurs exist now?" Hilary whispered to herself, watching the herd of triceratops from the trees. "It must be a nice clearing for these ones to live in. Peaceful."

All of a sudden, she heard that freaky bone-chilling sound again. _It sounds so close._ She looked behind her. Nothing was there.

Looking back in front of her, she saw a fierce, and hungry-looking, T-rex. And a bloody triceratops motionless in front of it.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Pale, and wide-eyed, Hilary snuck away from the scene as quietly as possible.

Once she was sure she got away undetected, she broke out in a run. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than in the tyrannosaur's belly. So Hilary kept going, avoiding the tree branches and stumps as best she could, but she knew her arms and legs were all scratched up already.

About a few minutes of aimless running, she came to an abrupt stop. "Wow…" she breathed, mouth agape, "that's a lot of eggs."

And it was true. There were several nests filled with at minimum six eggs each. The fact that the nests were lined up in a circle didn't escape her notice. However, she didn't know the significance of the pattern. Nor did she know who the parents were.

"What's inside these eggs anyway?"

She jumped at a sudden noise behind her. A dinosaur just a foot taller than her revealed itself, hissing and growling.

Her body started shaking when a second one jumped out and growled at her from an angle different than the first.

Hilary's face paled, and she let out a whimper, when the third one popped out. The third one made no noise. It just watched her, calculating. The dinosaur's stare was very unnerving.

She let out a gasp once she figured out which three dinosaurs had her surrounded.

Raptors.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Here's the update you've been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, I haven't really had much "focus time" for it, lol. Just a note, the _real_ gore/violence/whatever doesn't start until next chapter. Can't have anyone attacked by dinosaurs when they're not even in the same place, right? That's why it's all fun and games at the moment XD_

_**Dedications**: This is thanks for my reviewers so far: Levells, izza-x23, cOOlzanimeaDDict, AquilaTempestas, Nirianne, and Indigo Oblivion! YAY reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer**: I still own only my mind D: Not the fun stuff T.T_

Hilary knew she was done for. How in the world would one human girl beat three velociraptors? The weapons she had might be able to take one down, but what about the other two? Surely they'd kill her even quicker. Or with more suffering on her part; either way, she wouldn't survive it.

Regardless, she assumed a defensive stance. She'd never gone down without a fight and certainly won't start now.

The two noisy raptors hissed louder, presumably at her disrespectful stance and/or her unfearing eyes. The abnormally quiet raptor grinned at her, as if saying "bring it on".

One of the noisy raptors growled and lunged for her abdomen. She screamed and clutched her now bloodied middle, praying that she could still live, and leave this place. Hilary faintly heard something approaching, and she heard the clang of an object being tossed, but had no idea what it was, and she didn't really care either.

The last thing she recalled was seeing smoke through her darkening vision.

xxx

"Well, guess that's it then," Max said as Ray put the final suitcase in the humongous private jet. Mr. Dickenson surely spared them no expense.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this show on the road! I bet all the people on the island can't wait to get a piece of the world champ!" Tyson exclaimed, while his teammates sighed at his attitude. Typical Tyson.

Kai snorted. If Tala's sources could actually be trusted, and that is a long shot, then Tyson is more right than he thinks. It's not like the internet tells the truth all the time anyway. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen.

"Are we ready to go guys?" Ray, the unfortunate luggage packer, asked. "The Saint Shields and White Tigers are waiting for us. Not to mention the Psykick guys." He muttered the last one, a little worried that he didn't see Salima with them. Perhaps he just missed her presence?

"Ohhh, you're right Ray, we shouldn't keep your 'ladies' waiting," Tyson grinned at Ray, while following Max into the seating area.

"Shut up Tyson." Ray couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, nor could he stop that very slight blush that crept onto his face. "Damn that cocky airhead…" he continued to mutter to himself while boarding as well.

This was going to be a long flight.

xxx

She looked down at the injured, unconscious brunette, and sighed. This wasn't the first time a traveler had become stranded here. In fact, she herself was once a global traveler, set out to learn all she possibly could. All that ended, of course, upon arriving at this wack job of an island.

She finished bandaging the girl's abdomen, and went back to her thoughts of escape.

She'd love nothing more than to leave this place.

xxx

"Say Kane, what's bugging you? You look down buddy," Tyson questioned his blue-haired friend. He noticed how sad Kane looked, and had to ask.

Kane spared a glance at him, then looked back down at his hands. "Please tell me you're kidding Tyson. Take a look around, do you see everyone?"

Tyson blinked at him, confused, but did as requested. His eyes fell on Jim and Goki… Mariah and Lee… Mariam and Ozuma… Gary and Kevin… Joseph and Dunga… and finally on Max, Kai and Ray. His face scrunched up in thought. The rest of the passengers were silent as they watched the world champ try to figure out who was missing, their faces ranging from amused to unimpressed.

It took a couple minutes, but the champ's eyes grew round, and he blurted out, "Salima! Salima's not here!"

Ray sighed in exasperation. "Finally you noticed! How could you forget her, you love her!"

Tyson snorted. "I think it's _you_ that loves her Ray!"

The accused huffed. "No! I just think she's a good friend, that's all!"

"Really? Is that why you talked about her nonstop for a week after meeting her?" Max deadpanned, a small grin on his face.

Kai rolled his eyes. Idiots. They were here to train for the next tournament, not argue over girls. He stared out his window, seeing nothing but light gray clouds.

"Anyway… where is Salima anyway?" Tyson asked, in an attempt to halt the current debate over who Salima's possible boyfriend was.

Ray, still slightly flushed from the "nonstop talking" accusation, said nothing. He caught Mariah's eye, but found her expression unreadable. He had a feeling things might get awkward with her, but he hoped not.

Especially since he'll be spending some quality time with her for a while.

xxx

Hilary wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping. There was no pain that way… but she knew she had to wake up. Even if she wasn't sure about wanting to, Hilary knew it would happen anyway.

She opened her eyes, hoping to wake up in her bed, with only cramps causing the pain currently in her abdominal area. No such luck there. She instead saw that she was laying on the ground. Not any carpeted or wooded floor either, but dirt and rocks. Hilary flinched when she saw the bandages wrapped around her middle.

_It really happened… _she desperately wanted the raptor experience to be one of those really vivid nightmares instead of reality. She reached out a hand to touch the bandaging.

"You shouldn't touch it. It needs to heal. Just relax, we're safe in here."

Hilary snapped her head in the direction of the voice. It sounded familiar for some reason, but she wasn't sure why. At least, not until she saw the girl's face and the unmistakable red hair, and the somewhat dim but still present fire in her dark eyes. It didn't take very long for Hilary to figure it out, despite the scratches and bruises covering the weary red head.

"… Salima?"

The red head stared at Hilary, unsure of what to think. Then she scolded herself for not noticing who the girl was earlier.

"Hilary? Is that really you?" Salima choked out, completely stunned by the revelation.

xxx

"Wow… I had no idea she was gone so long. Have you heard from her recently?" Ray questioned the trio. The psykicks were just beginning to explain what happened.

Kane sighed, Goki shook his head, and Jim looked away in shame. Jim wished he had the answers, but alas, he did not. He answered in a low voice, "I'm afraid not. The worst thing is, I can't figure out what happened to her, no matter where I try to look. It's been a few weeks… she could be anywhere!" By this time, he was yelling and his voice was starting to break. Goki put a hand on his shoulder and continued for him.

"It's been a long time, and with her missing, it's really put strain on us. We haven't really bladed since her disappearance."

"Her disappearance? Did she leave unwillingly? Was she taken by force? Or did she just walk out by herself?" Tyson rambled all his questions into one big sentence.

Kane shook his head again. "She wouldn't just walk out on us, I know her better than that. Actually, I know she went traveling by herself, but she hasn't contacted us in a while… almost a month now."

"Anyway, we decided to join you guys in an attempt to clear our heads. Who knows, maybe the answers we seek are waiting for us on this island." Jim speculated.

The other two nodded. "Yeah… and besides, we're getting rusty! We don't want to make battles _that_ easy for you guys. You'll have to work for your victories!"

Tyson smirked at this. "Oh, please! I could beat all of you in my sleep!"

Max laughed at this. "You also have superpowers in your dreams Tyson."

Ray snickered at him. "I can practically hear your ego deflating, dude! Not a pretty sound by the way. You should probably get it checked. I think your ego is broken."

"Hey! Leave my ego alone!" Tyson pouted.

Amidst the laughter that followed, at Tyson's expense of course, Kai's voice could be heard. "Mind keeping it down? I'm on the phone here."

Tyson snorted. "No you're not. You're not even talking to anyone."

"I guess you're right. I'm not talking to anyone. Just you." Kai smirked at Tyson's resurfaced pout. "Besides, you guys bored the White Tigers and Saint Shields to sleep. If it wasn't for my self-control, I would be sleeping right now as well. That's how boring your immature banter is."

"Wow, we weren't expecting a long speech from you until the middle of next week! You're ahead of schedule Kai."

"Shut up Ray."

Jim glanced out the window. "Hey, you guys, I think we're here." He watched as the exotic trees zoomed past his vision, and he swore he saw a huge blur as well. _Judging by its distance from us, that's too big to be a normal animal. Unless, of course, I just imagined it. It's certainly possible._

"Sweet! Let's get this show on the road then, huh?" The world champ pumped his fist in the air.

Max deepened his voice. "Will everyone please return their trays to the upright position and don't forget to fasten your seatbelts!"

The volume of his voice woke up Mariam, who then shoved Dunga awake, who then yelled at her, ensuring everyone else woke up in the process.

"Ugh… what's going on?" asked a disgruntled Lee.

"Naptime is over. We're landing." Kai answered him briefly.

In a couple moments, everyone was ready and prepared to land, get off the jet, and get to training.

"Aw man!" Tyson whined. "I forgot my soap!"

The response was a big simultaneous "Ewww Tyson!"

"There goes my worry-free vacation, right down the drain." Mariam muttered.

Mariah agreed. "As if being with so many guys wasn't enough punishment…"

"Right? At least-"

A loud, spine-tingling roar cut Mariam off. Both girls instinctively huddled closer to the group of guys, shivering.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it sounds dangerous. And hungry." Ray shuddered.

Everyone immediately reached for their launchers, feeling somewhat consoled upon contact.

Kai tried not to show panic at his gripping revelation:

Ian and Tala were right. _What the fuck do we do now?_

_**A/N**: I had to end it there, otherwise I never would've stopped o.o I'll try to update sooner next time! And as for Kenny… don't think I forgot about him! Because I didn't!_

_Peace and love guys! Don't forget to drop a review :D Ready for the gore stuff? :3_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: Hello, I'm finally updating this thing! Hopefully someone is still interested in this, lol. I know, the first big chunk isn't gory at all, and I apologize for that. I'm easing myself into it here. I'm trading humor for gore D: That's a scary thought… _

_**Warnings**: Well, this will be the transition chapter from T to M, basically. It's mostly lighthearted, but towards the end… well, you'll see._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own neither Beyblade nor Jurassic Park D:_

"What are you doing here?" The two girls asked simultaneously. Salima grinned slightly. "Uh… you first Hil."

Hilary scratched her head nervously. "Well… to be honest I came here because I'm on vacation, away from the team. Some vacation it's been… at least the guys aren't here. Because of the, uh…" she trailed off hesitantly.

"The dinosaurs?" Salima quietly filled in the blank.

"Yeah… I can barely believe they're real… it's so hard to wrap my head around." Hilary whispered.

Salima nodded. "Yes, that's how I first felt when I arrived here."

"What happened?"

The red-head sighed. "It's a long story."

The brunette smiled. "I've got all the time in the world right now. Granted we don't become a meal anytime soon."

"Nah, we're pretty safe in here," she paused to hit the wall. "This old truck may look like a hunk of junk but it's pretty sturdy. Anyway, about a month ago I left Kane and the others to do some traveling by myself. The reason I went alone was because that was what was best for me at the time. About a week into the trip, I bought a plane ticket to an island I'd never heard of on impulse. I was just being spontaneous…" Salima hesitated, seemingly lost in her memories.

"Salima?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you know how long you've been here?"

Salima pointed to the opposite side of the truck. "I've been keeping track."

Upon closer inspection, Hilary could make out rows of carvings. "I see. And what happened to the spontaneous trip?"

The red-head averted her eyes. "Well… we were doing fine, until the pilot lost control of the plane. What I remember experiencing was a lot of intense turbulence. Then suddenly, we are down a wing. It was as if the wing was just… ripped off. I now know it was the pterodactyls' doing. They caused us a lot of problems," she narrowed her eyes in frustration. "It's those damn birds' faults! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them!"

Hilary touched her arm in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "It's ok, Salima. It'll be ok." Salima was about to reply negatively when Hilary asked, "What happened after that?"

"Well, we had no choice but to land on the island, otherwise we knew we'd die. Kind of ironic, really, considering everyone died anyway." Salima replied bitterly.

"Except you," Hilary brought her arm back to her own side. "And I'm here too. Even if I'm not allowed to sit up," she grinned sheepishly, hoping to get a positive response.

Salima smiled. "You know what? You're right. I'm not alone; I have a severely injured girl around to drive me nuts."

"Hey!" Hilary protested. "That's not very nice at all Salima."

Salima said nothing, only grinned in reply to the outburst.

XXX

"Just what was that anyway?" Max asked timidly. "I want it to know I don't taste very good!"

"Oh come _on_ Max," Mariam drawled sarcastically. "You're one of the sweetest people here." Max looked ready to thank her for the compliment when she added, "so naturally, you'll be the first this creature will go after."

Max's face fell. "That's… reassuring."

"Not to worry Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed. "You'll be safe as long as the handsome world champ is around to protect you!"

Kai snorted. "Until he gets distracted by his own food."

"Hey!"

He ignored the protest of course. "Speaking of which, we should gather some food as we'll be here for quite some time."

Max and Tyson both saluted him. "Aye aye, captain Kai!"

"Hey guys? Maybe we should keep it down… we don't want to alert every living creature to our presence." Jim mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.

"Jim's right, we still don't know what's out there." Kane agreed.

Kai balled his fists in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to tell these people the truth? Oh, we're just stranded on an island with dinosaurs that should be extinct? He had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. His fists unclenched as he realized something else.

Hilary. Hilary was here too. Kai knew the first thing they should do is look for her.

Besides… he could tell them _that_ much, right?

"After we gather the food, and eat," he shot a glare in Tyson's direction, "and I mean all of us, not just the pig," Kai sighed, before rephrasing-and ignoring Tyson's cry of protest. "After eating, we have a mission, and that mission is to find Hilary."

There was silence for a moment; not even a dinosaur roared. For that, Kai was grateful. Although, he wished one of the bladers would say something.

"… How do you even know she's here?" Ray finally asked the question on everyone's minds.

Kai smirked. What an easy answer. "I have my sources.

"Typical Kai… doesn't even tell us anything…" Tyson grumbled quite unhappy with the news. Looking for Hilary would severely cut into their training time. Not cool. "What about training?"

"What? You mean you actually _want_ to train? Are you sick?" Max asked in mock horror.

Kai closed his eyes. "I do believe this is more important. And besides… it's not like you even do anything anyway."

"I do too!"

"Prove it. Go find us some food. And don't eat it all." Also, don't get eaten Tyson. "Actually, you should take someone with you to make sure you come back _with_ food."

"Fine! Who'd like to come with the one and only world champ? Don't be shy!" Tyson grinned in a cocky manner.

The question was met with silence. Yet again. Kai wondered vaguely if the group even reacted to anything.

Ray sighed. "I'll go. Don't worry everyone; we'll be back before you know it." And as if to back up his statement, he practically dragged Tyson deeper into the jungle.

XXX

"I'm hungry…"

"Shut up."

"Can't I have a bite?"

"_No_. This food is for all of us. You don't get dibs. Sorry Tyson."

"No fair!"

Ray sighed. For a world champ, Tyson still acted like such a little kid. But before he could voice these thoughts, he heard rustling a few trees away from them. He tried to tell himself that it was just the wind, and to ignore it.

However, he was on edge, hoping whatever it was wouldn't jump out and attack them. He could handle himself in a fight, but could he keep Tyson out of trouble at the same time?

Ray was finally ready to pass it off as nothing but wind, but the rustling sound was heard again, this time from somewhere ahead of him.

"Do you hear that Tyson?" Ray asked quietly.

Tyson looked up at him. "Hear what?" he asked, a mouthful of food obscuring his speech.

Ray decided to ignore his gluttonous friend's manner of talking, and answered the question. "Something's in the trees. Or behind them. I can't tell."

Hearing the seriousness in Ray's voice, Tyson slowly stood up and looked around them, daring any of the trees to make noise.

Within a few moments-too soon, in Ray's opinion-the rustling started back up again, louder than before. Much louder.

This time, Tyson heard the noise as well, and assumed a defensive stance, pulling Dragoon out. Ray already had Driger ready to launch if necessary.

Some more rustling was heard, and then the creature finally revealed itself. It was very small, no taller than a foot from the looks of it. The little creature looked oddly like a miniature version of the extinct tyrannosaurus rex. The two bladers stared at the strange animal. It stared back innocently, chirping cutely at them.

Ray blinked. This was _not_ what he was expecting at all. This… mini T-rex animal was actually kind of _cute_. But if there's anything Ray learned, it's that appearances can be deceiving. He took a step back, closer to Tyson. "Tyson, I think we should leave now, before something disastrous happens."

Of course, Tyson wasn't listening to him. The proud world champ bent down to get a better look.

"What are you doing Tyson? Get away from that thing! You don't know what it's capable of…"

"Oh come on Ray. This thing's too small and cute to be dangerous," he paused to pick it up. "You wanna hold him?" Tyson asked while holding the small dinosaur out to Ray.

Ray paled slightly at the sight of razor sharp teeth in the tiny animal's mouth. "Um, I'll pass. Please put it down before something happens!"

Tyson shot his paranoid friend a weird look. "Nothing will happen, so would you quit being such a worrywart?"

He was about to reply when the small creature chirped repeatedly, and louder than before. To Ray, it sounded like some sort of signal. But what could it mean?

Immediately after releasing its cry, the dinosaur launched from Tyson's hands to his ear, chomping down hard.

"Ow!" Tyson yelped in surprise, his hand reflexively reaching to save his injured ear. His other hand joined in an effort to pry the crazed creature off his ear.

"Tyson!" Ray shouted in a panic. Why did he have to be right? He shook his head of the thought, and focused his energy on launching Driger at the little animal. He had to do this right; it would be horrible if he missed the creature and nailed Tyson instead.

Tyson let out a scream from his latest attempt to pull the little dinosaur off his bleeding ear. "Argh, a little help please?"

Without further hesitation, Ray pulled the ripcord. Driger shot straight for the unknown creature and nicked it enough to loosen its grip, but not enough to kill it.

Tyson sighed in relief over having his ear back. "Thanks Ray, I owe you one," he held his hands out towards Ray in a thankful manner. "That thing has a really strong grip."

"No kidding," Ray agreed. "But judging from your injury, I think we should go back to the others."

Tyson's right ear had very noticeable bite marks at the top of his ear; however, the bite marks on his earlobes were hidden by the few small trails of blood flowing down his ear. He looked at his hands, disgruntled by how much blood they absorbed from his still bleeding ear.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's get out of here." The world champ first ignored the look of shock on Ray's face-as if Tyson had never said he was right before-and turned around to head back. Upon looking at the sight in front of him now, he froze.

There were about twenty more of the little creatures. Tyson gulped nervously, watching them chirp and chitter amongst themselves.

Then they surrounded Tyson and Ray, blocking any path for them to escape.

_**A/N**: Well, I finally finished this chapter x.x And it is now 2 A.M. on the dot. So yeah. Hopefully this tiny bit of blood will hold you over until the gore really starts. I'm definitely going to have to practice writing some bloody scenes (is that a pun?) for the next chapter at least._

_Hope to see some reviews :3_

_Peace and love_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
